Rematch Rampage
Rematch Rampage is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity. Plot Ben, Gwen, Julie and Kevin were at Mr. Smoothy at night. (Gwen): I thought you didn't like Mr. Smoothy's, Julie. (Julie): Well, I guess I like it a little bit, but not as much as you guys. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the people you care about. As she said this, she looked at Ben coldly. (Ben): What? (Julie): Nothing. So how's the aliens thing going? (Kevin): I haven't scored any great tech deals lately, but I'm working on it. (Gwen): That's not what she meant. (Kevin): Oh, sorry. What I meant was Tetrax's brother tried to kill us, because that's a more appropriate thing to say. Gwen smiled as she nudged Kevin. (Ben): He didn't try to kill us. (Gwen): He would have if someone had actually tried to stop him. (Ben): I did stop him! (Kevin): Okay. Now that we've had a recap. Ben was about to sip from his smoothie, until a red laser beam shot it out of his hand. (Ben): Aw, that was a Bullfrag Blitz! Rojo was standing off to the side with a laser gun. (Rojo): Hey, Tennyson! Rematch. Theme song! (Ben): What? (Rojo): You heard me. I want a rematch. Right here, right now. Just you, me, and nobody else. (Ben): Listen, Rojo, now's not the time for- He ducked as another laser blast shot past him. (Rojo): If you won't volunteer, I'll make you fight. How about I capture your friends? She shot a giant energy rope, which wrapped around the 3 and tied them against the wall of Mr. Smoothy's. (Kevin, Gwen, and Julie; struggling): Ugh! (Rojo): So... still don't want to do this? (Ben, grinning): Okay. Have it your way. (transforms) Swampfire! He threw fireballs at her, but she deflected them with an energy axe, like Sunder's, only smaller. (Rojo): That the best you got? I bought all this new tech for this rematch, now I'm starting to wonder if it was worth it. She blasted him with a laser which shot a hole in his chest. He quickly regenerated it. Rojo gasped. (Ben): Sorry that you'll be having to pay extra for insurance on that suit of yours soon. He ran up to her and punched her across the street. She got up. (Rojo): I didn't even feel that. She grabbed Swampfire's leg and swung him into a building. (Ben, getting up): Maybe I should try someone else for this. (tranforms) Eye Guy! He shot lasers from his eyes, but Rojo was quick and dodged them. She 'uprooted' a lamp post and threw it at him. (Rojo): Get an eyeful of this! Eye Guy backed away from it just in time, but the dust from the debris got into his eyes. (Ben): In my eyes! In my eyes! (Gwen): Ben's losing. We've got to do something. (Kevin): Can't. This energy rope is neutralizing my powers. (Gwen, eyes glowing pink): Huh? My powers still work. But I don't know how I can use them to get out of this. (Kevin): Then help Ben. Gwen shot mana lasers from her eyes at Rojo, knocking her down. (Julie): Nice shot! Eye Guy touched the Transformatrix symbol on his chest and transformed into Humungousaur. Rojo got up. Humungousaur grabbed her and threw her up in the air. She flipped in the air and dove straight downwards. She pulled out a freeze ray and froze Humungousaur as she kicked him down in a landing, shattering the ice. She was about to fire another laser at him, but he dodged it by quickly transforming into XLR8 and zipping away. He transformed again into Chromastone, who quickly flew towards Rojo while dodging more laser blasts. She changes the settings on her laser gun to an electrical blast. She fires it a few times at Chromastone, but he just absorbs it. When he reaches Rojo, he grabs her and electricutes her with it, which makes her fall unconcious. (Ben): Maybe you didn't know, but Chromastone has a taste for energy. He floated towards the other three who were tied up and absorbs the energy rope, and detransforms. (Gwen): The day is saved again. (Julie): Even though she wasn't going to harm anyone. (Kevin): Except us. (Julie): So... more Mr. Smoothy's? (Ben): Yeah. I'm in the mood for a Lime Lodestar smoothie. Gwen, Kevin and Julie make disgusted faces as the episode ends. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Julie (first reappearance) Villians *Rojo (first reappearance) Aliens Used *Swampfire *Eye Guy (first reappearance) *Humungousaur (first reappearance by Main Timeline Ben) *XLR8 *Chromastone (first reappearance) Major Events *Mr. Smoothy makes its first reappearance. *Julie makes her first reappearance. *Rojo makes her first reappearance. *Eye Guy and Chromastone make their first reappearances. * Humungousaur makes his first reappearance by Main Timeline Ben. *Rojo challenges Ben to a one-on-one rematch. Trivia *Julie starts to hang out with the trio again. *It is revealed Mr. Smoothy's still sells flavors based on Ben's aliens. Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Adventures Category:Redoalien Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity Category:Filler Episodes